The invention relates generally to agricultural product distribution systems and, more particularly, to an exhaust system for a product container in the agricultural product distribution system.
Generally, an agricultural product distribution system may include an agricultural implement towed behind an off-road work vehicle, such as a tractor. More specifically, the agricultural implement may include multiple rows of ground engaging opener assemblies to excavate trenches into soil for depositing a granular product, such as seeds or fertilizer. Additionally, the agricultural product distribution system may include an air cart to centrally store and distribute the granular product to the ground engaging opener assemblies. In this manner, rows of the granular product may be deposited into the soil. As the granular product is distributed, it may become desirable to refill the air cart (e.g., when empty or few seeds remain).